


Knackered on Christmas Eve

by huntressdarconthicrevenge, SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape Role-play, Rough!Sex, Slight!Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressdarconthicrevenge/pseuds/huntressdarconthicrevenge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas antics from Severus and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knackered on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift from us to you.

'..Sixteen ... Seventeen...' 

 

_THWACK_

 

'..Eighteen ... Nineteen...' 

 

 _THWACK_

 

'..Twenty!' Harry shouted out, before handing his head. 

 

Satisfied with his work, Severus unbound his mischievous young husband from the rack and threw him bodily onto the bed. Sweaty and sore, Harry lay where he landed on his side and in the middle of their bed. 

 

 **\- HP/SS -**

 

Stalking towards his exhausted husband in all his menacing glory, Severus rolled Harry over until he was lying on his back - where said young man released a pained gasp due to his throbbing rear and was touching the silk black bed sheets - while Severus walked around to the foot of the bed and climbed on himself and knelt and Harry's feet. 

 

He raised the weak man's legs and spread them wide before plunging his thick, veiny and long cock deep inside Harry's welcoming tight heat. His channel was wonderfully warm, silky and was always _exquisitely_ tight. Just the was Severus liked it. 

 

He slammed deep and hard in one harsh thrust, making Harry wail in absolute pain and pleasure at the same time. They both liked it rough and dry, Harry especially. Severus loved too, when Harry was weak and sweaty - like he was now - so that all he could do was to just lie there and take what Severus did to him. 

 

Severus brutally pounded into him and that was the way they both preferred it.  
When they were playing these roles, Harry was always able to come more than once in a row, while Severus due to taking a specially brewed potion of his own creation - was able to stay hard and come-free, until he un-occluded his mind and filled Harry with his large hot load. 

 

Panting heavily Harry started begging which had Severus quickening his pace and his already pistoning hips became a blur, as he pulled all the way out of that wonderfully tight heat and then slammed back in, harder and deeper each time.  
'Please-Severus-please!' 

Growling, Severus nodded his head which meant that Harry could finally touch himself. He grabbed his harder than a diamond cock and began to pump it, once... twice before...  
He screamed. Harder than ever as he came. 

 

And while clenching around Severus's gloriously large cock inside him, making Severus growl louder, as he too came deep inside him. Filling Harry with his large hot load. 

 

 **\- HP/SS -**

 

Once Severus had pulled roughly out of Harry, he took a large black butt plug and shoved it brutally hard into Harry. Making said man moan and groan and his now flaccid cock twitch - before they both crawled up and under the silk covers and cuddled close. 

 

'Love you Sev-' said Harry around a large yawn, as he snuggled up and rested his head on Severus's shoulder.  
'Love you too, Harry.' Severus replied. 'And Happy Christmas.'  
Severus smiled as he wrapped his arms around his young submissive husband, he was looking forward to seeing Harry's face as he unwrapped his presents in the morning. 

 

Knackered they both may be this Christmas Eve, but after a good nights sleep they would continue their 'Special Festive Activities' tomorrow. Especially once they had opened each other's gifts. All was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Happy Christmas/Yule and a Wonderful New Year!


End file.
